REM
by Ohmishii
Summary: Kagome is constantly plauged by the same dream each night, but it somehow mutates into a vicious nightmare.No longer safe even in her dreams, her whole point of view shifts. What will Inuyasha think when she starts avoiding him(IyKag)THIS IS NOT A LEMON
1. Times up

**R.E.M.**

**((I do not own any characters in this story))**

An endless corridor, that's all there was. Dark stone gray walls plastered with demonic living vines that quivered with each passing, chilling wind. Murky red water blanketed the hard tiled floor like a thick molasses. The only source of light now and then would be a faint candle hovering here and there, flickering and fading with each second. The air was chilled and the roof of the corridor could not be seen with the naked eye. One would need a pair of binoculars and a searchlight if so. The presence in the air was not inviting and the corridor never ending unless the walls often shifted to open a new passage, only to lead into another labyrinth of corridors.

Kagome, sadly, was the only one who graced these corridors with her lively presence. The air was thick and the smell of decay stung her nose as she once again went through the same dream night after night. All she needed to do was reach the light at the end of the tunnel and she would wake up. No such luck though, it was different this time. This time as she passed the same route things seemed to be different. The walls did not shift or churn and the vines were stiff as wood.

She sighed as she stopped for a while to catch her breath. A sudden rumble in the water shook her from her pause and her body twitched as she stood up straight. The next thing she heard was a low growl and her head turned in the direction it was coming from. The growling started to increase in volume and then dissipated. Kagome's breathing grew deeper as her heart raced in her chest, heaving in and out like the air space was lessening. What happened next just set her off like a rocket, a sound like an explosion went off in the same direction and she hi-tailed it in the opposite direction running as fast as her legs could carry her. The adrenaline had already kicked in as she raced down the dark passage, through this corridor and that, around this corner and the next until she stopped abruptly. Her thoughts unclear and her breathing heavy, her face went pale white as these two words raced through her mind.

Dead End.

Nothing but a wall of vine covered stone. Looking around anxiously for some miracle or opening in the wall she felt around with her hands, but there was no such luck. She searched again, gliding her hands over the cold gray stone bricks softly caressing the vines with the side of her wrists until she hit a snag. One of the vines had latched onto her wrist in the process and started to haul her towards the wall. The vine felt like a nasty octopus's tentacle and was about half as thick as one. All she could do was tug and heave in her desperate attempts to break free.

Alas with one final tug the vine surrendered to her might and snapped under tension. Kagome did a little inward victory dance at this but froze when the growling returned to her ears. She had completely forgotten about it and the creature that was looming in the black shadows.

Again her heartbeat began to pulse, faster and faster with each second. The thwart padding in her chest bellowed loudly under her rib cage as she stepped back once more trying to get as far away from the direction she was faced yet not trying to get tangled up by the living vines. Then there was dead silence. Still frozen in place Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and heaved inward. Her sweat was no longer trickling down the side of her face but streaming. A few seconds later, Kagome screamed. A pair of Demonic crimson red eyes leaked through the darkness soon followed by the head and face. Kagome tensed as she was now looking at her stalker. It was Inuyasha, his demon blood was dominating him and he was snickering as he slowly made his way towards her fear filled form.

Still, Kagome's heart beat' like a drum as she watched the possessed inu-hanyou raise his razor sharp claws. They were covered in dried blood and fresh blood too, they smelled like a rotting corpse and looked like they were just used to dig out a dead persons body. His lips graced a devilish smile as he held up his right hand and cracked his knuckles. The sound was painful to hear, like rocks clattering against each other as he flexed his fingers.

Kagome quivered as the crazed hanyou approached her slowly, feet splashing in the murky water. There was nothing Kagome could do to escape; her lungs felt like they were on fire and her fear was strangling her voice box not allowing her to speak. The hanyou took one more step and was directly in front of the quivering girl. He snickered evilly, which sent shivers down her spine before placing his bloodied hand on her shoulder. He bared his fang as his devious smile grew and in almost a low growl he spoke, his voice low and husky.

"Times up" Inuyasha flashed a toothy smirk then placed his other hand on her shoulder pushing her against the wall. He held her down with his weight as the demonic green vines coiled themselves around their victim, binding her to the cold stone brick wall. At this point Kagome was stiff as a board. She couldn't move let alone speak anymore she seemed to be paralyzed.

Inuyasha then brought his right hand up to pat her shoulder, he drew back his arm with his claws bared and then brought it down on her shoulder painfully tearing the skin. Kagome shrieked as tears spilled from her eyes trailing down her cheeks as the pain spread through her arm and upper torso.

'_Why is he doing this'_ Kagome's thoughts roared as her vision started to blur. She was completely immobile and helpless; all she could do was watch as he tortured her body. Inuyasha stepped forward and hard pressed his chest into hers. He cupped her slanted head in his clawed hand and smirked.

"This was fun" He snickered before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and began to lick the gash on her shoulder, relishing in the sweet taste of her pure unsoiled blood. By this time Kagome had already lost too much blood and she blanked out. The last thing she remembered was feeling the rough texture of her companions tongue slide over her shoulder, and the tightness of the constricting vines.

Kagome's scream echoed through the house as she sat ramrod straight in her bed, her bad dreams seemed to have mutated into a nightmares.

'_Thank goodness it was just a dream' _Kagome sighed as she plopped back down in her bed and peered at her pink alarm clock, it was only 1 AM Saturday morning and she still had a quite large amount of time before she was needed to get up. Kagome slowly reached her hand up to her right shoulder just for clarification.

'_Yup, it was just a dream…nightmare.'_

"There's no way I'm going to fall asleep after this…" Fear still welled up in the pit of her stomach, she would need to avoid sleep until about 8:00 AM if she wanted to avoid any chance for having that horrible nightmare again.

So! How was chappy1 . just to tell u guys, im not much a fanfictionist, im more of an artist . please review and tell me what you thunk:D


	2. Close call

**R.E.M.**

**((I do not own any of the characters in this story))**

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she felt an unfamiliar wait on her neck, it was heavy and cold and it encircled her neck as if to constrict her. It also appeared to be attached to something else and it clanked together as she shifted her body weight. Yet again she was in that oh-so loveable corridor she had grown used to being in. All she remembered though the last thing was running away from something, but what exactly? She winced as her hand reached up to her shoulder where a large area of crusted dried blood had settled, it hurt like hell and she feared moving. She was dizzy and felt sick as she sat there up against the wall of the corridor. The water was uncomfortably warm and there were no vines protruding from the walls, as they normally would be. The clanking of metal was heard as she shifted once more against the cold stonewall and she realized it in an instant. She had a shackle around her neck with a chain dangling from it, now if only she could remember how she had gotten that nasty boo-boo on her shoulder everything would be all right.

A familiar explosion erupted a ways down the corridor and she winced at the sound. Her eyes starting to well with tears at the remembrance of what happened the last time, the pain and torture she went through, but worst of all 'he' had caused it. One of her most trusted companions and the one she loved so much had come and nearly slaughtered her with his own hands. The rumbling began to increase and tears started to stream down the sides of her pasty white cheeks as she heard the near yet distant footsteps of the approaching hanyou.

Kagome closed her eyelids tight as the water shifted around her signaling her companion's arrival. Peculiar though she thought, he wasn't growling. The hanyou bent down slowly with a concerned look on his face then spoke gently as he looked at the disgruntled girl.

"Kagome? What happened to you" Inuyasha slowly bent down and examined the gash on her shoulder tracing it lightly with the tips of his fingers. Kagome winced and pushed further into the wall she was leaned against, eyes shut tight.

"G-go away" with all the strength left in her body she forcefully shoved the poor unsuspecting hanyou back. Taken a bit by her actions, his ears flattened in displeasure against his rough of hair as he moved back over to his companion's side.

"Kagome you need to tell me, what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" Apparently he couldn't do much to comfort her, the teen was hysteric for some reason, and he had never seen her like this before…

Inuyasha frowned and in an attempt to comfort the poor girl, he crouched forward and gently wrapped his arms around her torso, then gently pulled her against his chest. He felt Kagome tense as he started to softly stroke her back.

"I don't know what's happening to you but I'm here, it's going to be ok."

Kagome sobbed silently against his chest and tried to push away but he wouldn't let go, she felt safe in his arms yet afraid at the same time, it felt weird. After a few attempts of unsuccessfully trying to pry the hanyou off of her she gave up and just leaned into his comforting embrace. She felt the weight of his hand on the back of her head as he leaned his cheek against hers.

"Thank you…Inuyasha"

His body felt so warm and comforting as he continued to stroke her head softly. He suddenly stopped his actions as his arms went limp in there place, then suddenly and almost instantly his hands shot up to her shoulders and he dug his nails into her soft flesh. Kagome shrieked as she felt her bad shoulder re-pierced, she undoubtedly had a feeling that his demon blood had taken over again. She picked her head off of his chest to look at his face, only to find her sweet hanyou companion had transformed back into the ravenous creature that had previously hunted her down. She desperately began to thrash in his grip as he smiled down at her deviously. Still having the girl in his captive embrace (well sort of) he pushed her up against the wall leaving her immobile. It was replaying like the last time when he wounded her, except there were no vines to hold her down for him.

"Having fun yet? Or do you want more?" He coo-ed in an almost purr as he nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose.

Kagome winced at the immense pain, it felt like her shoulders would fall off and she couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. She wished this would end, and it would all just go away.

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt a sharp pang in her neck. He had started to dig his long sharp fangs into her flesh once more relishing in the sweet taste of her blood. After suckling on the open wound he withdrew his teeth and snickered at the pathetic human in front of him.

Kagome coughed as her vile demonic companion released her from his grip, leaving her bench-pressed to the wall. Kagome caught her breath as she glared at the hanyou who was currently nibbling at the blood on his claws. Inuyasha soon turned his attention back on the girl and smirked. In a teasing manner he grabbed the loose chain dangling from the shackle around her neck and yanked her upward on her feet, then spoke once more to her sending shivers down her spine.

"You know your such a cute and innocent girl, I really do enjoy these little games" The hanyou chuckled as he raised the girl off the ground.

'_Little games? He things this is a game?!?'_ Kagome had, had enough of this, she only knew one weakness he had and she was going to try and see if she would be able to break free from his deathly grasp on her. In one move she screamed and latched her hand onto one of Inuyasha's dog-ears and pulled on it, as expected the Hanyou growled in pain and dropped Kagome on the ground. Taking her chance, she ran. Not knowing where she was going, she just wanted to get as fast and as far away from him as possible.

Inuyasha hissed as he saw the retreating girl, he gave chase after her and was gaining speed with each step, she sure wasn't getting away after pulling a stunt like that. Kagome looked behind her to see the possessed hanyou on her trail, a very peeved expression on his face she feared to slow down, what ever he would do to her if he caught up to her would be deathly.

"Get back here you wench!" were the evil demands she heard from Inuyasha as she ran from him. Up ahead of her she could see a slow closing passage, if she could make it through there, she would be home free and safe for at least a while.

Inuyasha was almost directly behind her when he saw the closing passage, his arm shot out to grip the girls shirt but Kagome had taken the liberty of diving through the small slot just as the walls passage closed. On her stomach she closed her eyes as the light vanished before her. Leaning against the now closed wall she sighed in relief as she heard the yelled out curses of the berserk hanyou, they weren't loud but were still audible. As soon as they faded away she estimated that he had left.

Kagome sighed deeply, in such a dark and dreary place she felt a bit safe, covered by the ever-changing walls and shadows. There apparently were no candles in this passageway so not even a dog's pupil could suck in enough light to see. All her energy used up Kagome slowly closed her eyelids and dozed off.

Her pillow was wet an warm as she shifted on it, she sweat all through that second dream and was as thirsty as an empty camel. The sun filtered into the window of her room and she stretched her arms accompanied by a yawn.

'_how long am I going to keep having these dreams? Because of this I might want to avoid going back to the feudal era for a while…' _opposite to her thoughts, today was the day she was supposed to return, what was she going to do when he comes looking for her because she didn't return.

Kagome felt nervous, she thought about it a while more until her stomach had something to say. It growled its emptiness, which Kagome sighed and headed down for breakfast.

**

* * *

**

**Review responses**

**Blueice anime gurl:** Quite the little bundle of questions you gave me but ill see to answer them as best i can. Yes Kagome is going to have a few more of these little nightmares snicker The dreams are going to get worse and worse as they play themselves, she is going to be keeping her distance from Inuyasha and yes, keep a close eye on the words and what he says because it is foreshadowing chapters to come :) I can't answer that last one for you that would be telling XDXD

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, that all for now ;) if you have any questions or anything about the story just review! :D oh yes and fic art will be coming in soon and I will have links! see ya's!

DemonicSerpent101


	3. Check point

**R.E.M.**

**((I do not own any of the characters in this story))**

Breakfast went by quite shortly, she had an omelet accompanied by some toast and a glass of milk. Boyu had constantly been nuzzling up against her leg demanding her undivided attention during breakfast and Souta had entertained himself by slipping small pieces of food under the table that Boyu when not tormenting Kagome, would greedily snatch.

Right now Kagome needed to get away from the shrine, she wasn't in any mood to see 'him' today. She packed up her bag and scuttled downstairs yelling fair-wells to her family. She was going out for the day to a national park about 2 hours outside the city to get her mind off of the events in her dreams and other reasons…..

"MOM! Tell Inuyasha that I'm going to be gone for the day and not to follow me, I'm going out with my friends to the park" that was a lie.

"Ok hunny, be careful when you go out" Miss Higurashi smiled before setting down the dish she was drying and walked over to see Kagome off.

Kagome was planning to take a small trip to the park, she wanted to clear her mind and also to avoid Inuyasha, she wasn't ready to go back the feudal era anyways, too many exhausting nights with-held the righteous amount of energy she was so commonly accustomed with.

Kagome had arrived at the park after about a 1 and a half hour bus ride and 20 minutes of walking, she slowly treaded over to one of the wooden benches resting alongside the small twining paths in the park and sat down. The sun was hot and beat down fiercely, she whipped her forehead and sighed gently as a cool wind passed by. The day was fair, very hot but the wind was cool as it snaked in and out of the tree branches and through her sleeves, flailing them in the air as a soothing hissing sound emitted. She looked up to the treetops and began to recall last night's events in her dreams. '_How on earth have my dreams become so mutated, they almost seemed real as if they were actually happening, the pain felt real, everything!' _Kagome reached up to gently graze the surface of her now tingling shoulder, it felt normal yet it was as if she could feel the cut, it was a bizarre feeling……….There was no scar, but the slightest, even the tiniest amount of pressure sent her shoulder into a phase of discomfort.

Inuyasha popped his head out of the well and then climbed out, wearing his usual grumpy angered look he headed over to the Goshinboku. He made quick work of climbing it and perched himself on an outstretched branch to try and see inside and try spotting Kagome.

No Kagome here.

He jumped down the tree and stretched his arms and slowly began to walk over to the house. Buyo made an attempt to scamper over his feet for attention. This made him snicker a bit and he picked up the cat and held it out in front of him "Keh, stupid fat cat, your always looking for an excuse to get somebody to spoil you" he jabbed his finger lightly into the cats squishy tummy and then set it down. Buyo let out a rough yawn and rolled over.

Inuyasha walked over to the front door of Kagome's house and walked inside and began to sniff around for her, He bent down and started in the first hallway looking around and every now and then sniffing the floor. Miss Higarashi noticed him and smiled as she walked over to him.

"Oh hello there Inuyasha, Kagome's not home right now, she said she went out with her friends" Inuyasha's left ear twitched and he raised his head to make eye contact with her.

"What! When will she be back?" Inuyasha frowned a bit.

"Well she said she'd be back later on tonight I'm not sure, but your welcome to stay until she gets back" Miss Higarashi gave him a sweet smile and then returned over to the kitchen to continue what she was previously doing.

Inuyasha growled a bit and then ran out the door '_Damn that woman, she was supposed to be back this fricken morning, I'll show her a thing or two!' _Inuyasha launched himself into the air and ran in the direction of her scent, at a point the Kagome's scent began to weaken and then disappeared fully, masked by the acrid smells of the pollutions and gases from the modern day technology, finding her would be a challenge that would have to wait.

Inuyasha stood at the opening of a subway transit station where her scent disappeared in with many others, a look of disappointment and anger crossed his features and he turned back.

Elsewhere, the sun had already begun to crack the edge of the horizon line. Kagome had spent the day walking and admiring the beauty of the vegetation that surrounded her.

"Well I guess that's it for today, might as well head back before the sun goes down" she said this to no one unparticular and smiled as she walked in the direction of the nearest bus stop.

A hand swiftly reached out and grabbed her by the right bicep and spun her around. It was a rather rough but fluent action and the position she was now in.

"And where do you think yer head'n off to? What's a gal like you doing all the way out here" A man that looked to be in his twenties pulled out a knife and held it roughly to her throat.

" Scream and, well you don't wanna find out do you…"Kagome flinched on contact, she felt the knife's edge slide across her neck as it was positioned, the tip was rusty and jagged as if it were used many times before to do labored tasks. The man looked down at her with an intoxicated glare and then gave her a sinister grin. Kagome swallowed hard and just stared up at the man trying to make no sudden moves, it was plain as day the man was drunk but how drunk.

The situation she was in was horrible, there was no telling what this strange man would do to her and to make matters worse he was armed with a rusty blade! A bead of sweat rolled down the edge of her face as the tall an uttered more threats to her keeping her quiet.

"Now yer gonna come with me, y'hear?" the man held his rusty knife tighter on her neck to confirm his demand.

Ooooooh a cliffy, well not really but hah! Left you hanging XD

That's the end of chapter three, I hope you liked it, if you did please review )!


End file.
